Dana Sterling
Dana Sterling was a half-human, half-Zentraedi woman and the eldest child of Max Sterling and Miriya Sterling. Dana was left on Earth when her family traveled with the Robotech Expeditionary Force to Tirol. Unbeknownst to them, the Robotech Masters had actually left years before, and made the first attack on the Earth only 4 years later, in 2027. Dana graduated from the Robotech Military Academy in 2029, and eventually became the commanding officer of the 15th Alpha Tactical Armored Corps. That same year, the Robotech Masters prepared orchestrated second attack, and the battle front became continuous for the first time since the end of the First Robotech War. During the war, Dana fell in love with an enemy spy sent to Earth by the Masters named Zor. Biography : Reconstruction Blues)]] Dana's parents, Max Sterling and Miriya Parina met during the First Robotech War. Max was one of the top Veritech pilots of the Robotech Defense Force of Earth, and Miriya was similarly considered to be one of the best Zentraedi pilots. After Miriya was defeated by Max in combat and was forced to retreat, Miriya decided to become a spy in order to get revenge on him, however, she eventually fell for him after loosing to him in physical battle and they were married soon after. (Masters Saga: Dana's Story) Dana was born after the end of the war, in New Macross City in the year 2013. (Macross Saga: Reconstruction Blues) Dana's parents were intent that she would not have to fight in a war as they had been forced to, and tried their best to keep her out of the path of conflict. Despite this, Dana got her first taste of military success less than a year later, when she was brought along on a mission to retake the Robotech Factory Satellite and was used as a (false) example of the power of Protoculture. This sent the Zentraedi into a frenzy, making sure that Breetai would win and take the Satellite. (Macross Saga: Viva Miriya) Dana would later look back on this as her first example of military victory. (Robotech: Love & War) : Picking Up The Pieces)]] One day, her mother went missing, having been contacted by an old Zentradi and leaving with no trace. Her father, meanwhile was captured by Zentradi. She was put into the care of Vince Grant and his family, including Bowie Grant. She enjoyed herself. Her parents returned shortly afterwards. (Robotech II: The Sentinels: The Malcontent Uprisings: Earthbound) Dana had many toys as a child, including a Veritech, a Zentraedi battle pod, a Lynn Minmei toy, and a Khyron plush. (Robotech II: The Sentinels: The Malcontent Uprisings: Picking up the Pieces) . (Robotech II: The Sentinels)]] From a young age, she and Bowie Grant were close friends, often playing pranks on each other and joking around. : Good Morning)]] In the year 2022, both of them prepared to be seperated from their parents when their parents left to join the SDF-3. Their parents had decided to keep them on Earth to protect them from the Robotech Masters. They stayed around long enough to go to Rick Hunter's and Lisa Hayes' wedding, then returned to Earth. (Robotech II: The Sentinels) In 2029, Dana Sterling was among the first graduates of the Robotech Military Academy, founded in the aftermath of the First Robotech War. She was placed with the 15th Alpha Tactical Armored Corps (ATAC) squadron. Second Robotech War Dana Sterling was the commanding officer of the 15th ATAC Squadron with Veritech Hovertanks. She was a Major part in the Second Robotech War as she was the responsive of many major tactical victories against the Robotech Masters. She and the 15th ATAC Squadron,Dennis Brown and Marie Crystal where some of the surviving members of the Southern Cross after the war. Third Robotech War )]] In 2032, after the fall of Reflex Point, Dana escaped Earth and joined up with the Robotech Expeditionary Force. ("Robotech: Love Live Alive!", Robotech: Love & War) Dana was on Space Station Liberty just prior to the launch of the REF force to take part in the Battle of Reflex Point. By this point, she had built up a reputation for "not talking," and had hard time coping with others around her. It was on the station that she crossed paths with Rem, along with her sister Maia, just before the planned jump to Earth. When Rem asked if he knew her, Dana remarked "in another lifetime," before moving on. (Robotech: Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles: "The Children of the Shadows") Behind the Scenes Voice actress Dana was voiced in the original Robotech series by Melissa Newman. She is often confused with voice actress Lisa Michelson, who played Karen Penn and passed away in 1991. Robotech was her last role. In the article "Do You Remember Robotech", published in the magazine Animerica, series creator Carl Macek stated that he had no idea what had happened to the actress, saying that "she had completely disappeared from the acting community." Deleted scenes In episode 30 of the original Japanese The Super Dimension Fortress Macross, entitled Viva Maria, (or Viva Miriya in the English Robotech), a scene occurs onboard Breetai's ship in which Hikaru Ichijyo/Rick Hunter, Misa Hayase/Lisa Hayes and Claudia LaSalle/Claudia Grant are sitting for drinks in Maximilian Jenius/Max Sterling and Milia Fallyna Jenius/Miriya Parina Sterling's room. As everyone happily watches, Milia feeds baby Komilia/Dana her bottle. Afterward, Milia smiles as she holds Komilia in her arms and gently tickles her; in response, Komilia laughs and coos as she playfully wiggles while reaching for Milia's face. Misa, after watching enviously, asks Milia if she could hold Komilia for a bit. Initially, Milia refuses and tells Misa "If you want to hold a baby, why not make one of your own? I made this one." to which Misa responds with a shocked expression. Max then tells Milia that she shouldn't talk like that and to let Misa hold Komilia. Milia then agrees and, to the shock of everyone (except Max), yells "Catch!" and throws Komilla across the table to Misa, who barely manages to catch her in time. Max, who is completely unfazed by what Milia has done, says not to worry since Komilia has "a strong skeleton." This scene was almost completly cut from the final release, except for a quick shot of Miriya holding Dana. Furthermore, the original cut of Southern Cross featured full-frontal and often nudity. In at least three episodes of the show, the Dana character appears nude. In the Robotech Remastered cut to these stories, the nudity was returned to the episodes. es: Category:Human-Zentraedi Characters Category:Army of the Southern Cross Category:Robotech Expeditionary Force